Imprint
by KattiKit3
Summary: What if Jacob had imprinted on Bella when he starting phasing? And what if Edward had come back because Alice never saw Bella cliff diving? Just a little thing that's been kind of stuck in my head. Disclaimer: I don't own the twilight saga. Rated T for a little naugtiness. Also sorry for the bad title, it's the best I could think of. *Edited*
1. Chapter 1

****This is just a oneshot but I wrote it on my phone so I have to upload it in **

**two different parts. I just didn't want there to be any confusion. Enjoy****

I was half laying on my bed working on my calculus homework (yuck) when I heard the

slight squeak my window always made when it was being opened... but that's all I

heard. If it had been who I was expecting there would have been a noise after

the squeak of the window.

I knew in an instance that it was a vampire... and I was fairly certain I knew which one it was.

I flipped over quickly and he looked shocked that I had even noticed he was there.

"Hello Edward" I said smoothly then stood up from my bed

His eyes raked over me and I felt slightly self-conscious realizing I was just wearing an over large t-shirt as I had planned to try to sleep after I got done with my calculus

I tugged the hem of the t-shirt down a little and cleared my throat to get his attention back to my face.

His eyes snapped back to my face instantly and he looked a little abashed to have been caught checking me out.

He smiled in a suave sort of way then said "Hello, Bella."

I opened my mouth to answer but the shrill sound of my phone ringing stopped me before I could ask him why he was here.

I walked over to my bedside table and picked up my phone.

"Hello?" She answered her phone without taking her eyes off me.

She was just as beautiful as I remembered. I had missed her so much. I knew I had to

come back to her. And the way she looked in just a t-shirt? I was nearly drooling.

"Oh, hey!" I heard her exclaim into the phone as a smile spread across her face and her heartbeat accelerated slightly.

That was odd. Who would be calling that would have that kind of effect on her? Her heartbeat had stayed eerily slow when I had come through the window. Just a slight jump when she had first noticed the window was being open. Then I realized she had probably been in shock when she first saw me and was probably just now realizing who exactly was in her room.

I couldn't hear who was on the other end of the line but I listened to her side of the conversation while never taking my eyes off her.

"I was just working on my Calculus" she paused as she listened to whatever the other person was saying. "I know, I hope I don't fail the test on Wednesday" another pause "Well you said I was gonna do fine on Spanish exam and look how that turned out" Pause. "I got a D!" Pause again "Well sure technically that is passing but still" a slight smile accompanied her pause this time "You're right, I'm just nervous." She glanced nervously at me while she listened to the other person talk this time "Um, yeah. I'm safe and sound." A pause and a frown "I did not hesitate!" Another pause then a smile "Don't you think maybe you're being a little over protective? _Again_" she emphasised the word again as if whoever was on the other line had a tendency to be over protective. "I forgive you" she laughed then paused "I know" she replied "Talk to you later. Bye"

She hung up the phone and gave all her attention to me again.

The silence stretched on uncomfortably until finally I said "Is Charlie worried about you for some reason?"

She furrowed her eyebrows and said "why would you think that?"

"Was that not him on the phone?" I questioned back. It was the

only conclusion I had been able to come up with while listening to her side of the conversation.

"Oh, that" she waved her hand dismissively. I was about to question her odd behaviour when she asked me "what are doing back in Forks, Edward?"

"I came back for you, Bella" I said smiling "I missed you so very much and I couldn't bear to be away from you any longer."

"What?" She placed a hand to her forehead as if she was getting a headache trying to figure out why I was there.

"I lied to you that day in the forest, Bella. I still love you. I always have and I always will. I only left for your own protection. I'm sorry I had to hurt you so badly but I had to make you think that I didn't love you anymore so you would move on with your life. It was just recently that I realized it didn't matter because I couldn't move on with my life without you. I love you, Bella"

She opened her mouth to answer me when the phone gave a shrill ring again. She jumped slightly, startled for a moment then glanced at the clock and grinned at the time as if it had all the answers.

"Hey, there." She answered the phone this time as if she knew exactly who was going to be on the other end that time. "Yeah, well basically finished... it will be fine... um" she glanced warily at me "I was thinking about taking a shower real quick." A blush appeared on her cheeks and she turned away from me and lowered her voice "no!... well, of course... because it's 9:20 on a Sunday... well yeah but... no, I can't... Some of us have school in the morning... thank you." She turned around to face my way again and I noticed her blush had died down but that small smile from earlier had returned "So what time will you be home?" She frowned slightly at the response she was given "Well I was hoping you could help me with my physics homework tonight... if you could that'd be great... thank you so much..." she grinned a little wider and said "I know. Talk to you later. Bye"

She hung up the phone and looked at me again. I must have had a puzzled look on my face because she simply said "Checking in" and pointed towards the phone.

I nodded. "I can understand that Charlie must be worried, I read not too long ago that people were going missing?" I questioned.

"Read? She asked me slightly puzzled herself.

If I could have I'm sure I would have been blushing as I meekly said "I've kind of been reading the newspapers from around just to kind of keep an eye on you."

"Oh" she didn't look as pleased as I thought she would've been. In fact she looked kind of weirded out, like I was some kind of stalker or something.

Once again the silence stretched on between us. This was not going anything like I had thought it would. I expected us to be in each others arms kissing passionately to make up for lost time by now. I sniffed the air then wrinkled my nose. Had Bella's room always smelled of wet dog before? Then I noticed the dream catcher hanging from her bed and realized that Jacob Black must have made it for her.

Had he been her room? Had he already started changing? I tried to calm myself down. Of course he hadn't started phasing yet. He would have at least been smart enough to stay away from Bella if he had been phasing.

She must've noticed me glancing at the dream catcher because she said "I was having nightmares for a while so Jake made me that to help. He's also been helping me with... other things. He's my best friend now. He's also-"

"NO!" I roared cutting her off. He couldn't be around Bella once he started phasing. He would hurt her!

I hadn't realized I had even moved until I noticed Bella shiver under my hands which had latched onto her arms "You can't trust him, Bella. He could hurt you. How old is he now? Sixteen or so? You really need to stay far away from him now!"

The phone started ringing again but I ignored it as I tried to make Bella see reason without actually having to tell her about the werewolves existence.

She tried to extricate herself from my hands to go answer the phone but I wasn't letting her go until she agreed to stay far away from Jacob Black and his future pack of mutts.

Edward held on to my arms a lot harder than necessary and it was starting to hurt. I had to get to the phone before stopped ringing.

"Edward, let go of me." I said trying to pull my arms out of his grasp.

"You don't understand! Bella, Jacob Black is dangerous! You need to stay as far away from him as possible! He'll hurt you!" Edward was basically yelling at me now.

"Looks to me like you're the only one hurting her right now, Leech" said a very familiar

voice from my window. Edward turned and we both saw Jacob standing there in only

his cut off shorts just inside of my window. "Now, get your hands off my

fiancée"

"Fiancée?" Edward questioned looking back at me.

In answer I held up my arm so he could see the promise bracelet Jake had woven for me shortly after he started phasing and had imprinted on me.


	2. Chapter 2

When Bella hadn't answered my phone call I got worried. She knew I called every twenty minutes just to make sure that the red-headed bloodsucker hadn't gotten to her. She wouldn't have taken a shower that would have lasted longer than that and missed my call.

As soon as the answering machine picked up, I had dropped my cell phone, phased and raced straight to her house. I phased back while I was still within the tree line and slipped on a pair of shorts that I had left there just in case I ever needed them.

I wouldn't have even stopped for that but I didn't want to have to explain to Charlie why I was running through his back yard naked when the neighbor, Mrs. Shawler, called the police... again.

As soon as I had stepped out of the tree line I could smell that there was a vampire in my Bella's room. The stink was wafting down to me through her open window.

I scaled the tree outside her window and hopped quietly into her room just in time to hear Edward practically yelling "You don't understand! Bella, Jacob Black is dangerous! You need to stay as far away from him as possible! He'll hurt you!" while shaking MY Bella.

Rage filled me but I kept myself from phasing while I said "Looks to me like you're the only one who's hurting her right now, Leech." Edward turned to look at me with wide eyes and I saw Bella look at me with relief from behind him. "Now, get your hands off my fiancée."

"Fiancée?" Edward questioned while looking back to Bella.

In answer Bella simply lifted up her arm to show Edward the bracelet I had made for her as soon as I realized that she was my imprint... okay, well in all honesty I had made it for her way before I had even started phasing but I didn't give it to her until I imprinted, and she didn't know about the rest.

I smirked at the back of his head.

Edwards hands dropped from her shoulders and he looked like he was in shock.

Taking advantage of his momentary immobility, Bella ran to me and straight into my arms. I noticed she was wearing the t-shirt I left here this morning when I had to quickly sneak out her window in only my boxers to avoid being caught by Charlie. Thankfully Mrs. Shawler hadn't been awake yet.

I wrapped my arms securely around her shoulders while she was clinging to my waist. I placed a soft kiss in her hair as she buried her face in my chest.

"Are you okay?" I asked her quietly while never taking my eyes off of the parasite on the other side of her room "Are you hurt? Did he hurt you?"

That seemed to shake him out of his stupor. He turned to glare at me "I would never hurt her, mutt!"

"And yet, you did." Bella said. I looked down at her and noticed a red mark on her arm. I was this close to ripping that bloodsuckers head off his shoulders for even daring to lay a finger on my Bella but then I noticed she wasn't even paying attention to her arm and I instantly understood that she meant those first few months when he first left and she would wake screaming in the nights, when she would keep her arms wound tightly around herself as if she were holding herself together, when trying to get her to smile was like pulling teeth. Before I phased and imprinted on her and she felt the imprint too.

I could see by the horrified look on the leech's face that he had been reading my mind. He had seen how thin and frail Bella had become after he left and how much pain she had been in.

"You left me, Edward." She stated and turned to face him. I kept one arm securely around her waist. "You left and it nearly killed me. I was barely hanging on before Jake realized how bad I had gotten. And even with him around it was only slightly better" My arm reflexively tightened around her "Sorry, Baby. But you know I wasn't much better for a long time, even after we started hanging out." She said to me while running her fingertips lightly over my hand that was resting lightly on the front of her hip, which calmed me down immensely. She started speaking to Edward again, "It wasn't until Jacob phased and imprinted on me and I felt that bond between us that I got better. He's never hurt me even one iota as much as you did. All he's done is love me, and cherish me, and made me better."

Edward was gaping at my girl like a fish, and I just grinned down at her. THAT was my girl.

Before Edward could even recover Bella simply said "I think you should leave now, Edward." He moved slowly to the window but before he could climb out of it, Bella placed her hand on his arm to stop looked at her with such hope in his eyes until she said "Please tell Alice to call me soon. I want her to plan the wedding." His face fell and I had to keep my self from laughing at his kicked puppy expression.

He nodded mutely then slipped out the window and into the night

.Bella turned to me slowly knowing full well what was going to happen.

I slowly took my arm out from around her and crossed my arms over my chest. I looked at her sternly. "Hy didn't you tell me he was here when I called, honey?" (What? Even though I was a little miffed at her for keeping me in th dark didn't mean I didn't love her)

I could see that Bella didn't want to get into a fight by the look in her eyes but I

couldn't fathom why she wouldn't have told me that he was here.

She looked as if she was searching for an answer, then suddenly she smirked, lifted my shirt over her head and threw it to the floor. Showing me her beautiful body.

I was torn for a moment... 'Oh, screw it.' I thought as I growled at her lustfully and swept her up in my arms. 'We can always figure this out tomorrow.'

We then spent the rest of the night in her bed with her making it up to me.

****Please let me know if you liked it :)****


	3. Chapter 3

**** Ok, so this isn't really an addition to the story but I wanted to post the two phone conversations with what I was envisioning what Jake was saying on the other end. So, enjoy!** **

Bella:"Hello?"

Jake: "Hey, honey"

Bella: "Oh, hey!"

Jake: "What are you up to"

Bella: "I was just working on my Calculus"

Jake: "Bummer"

Bella: "I know, I hope I don't fail the test on Wednesday"

Jake: "You'll do fine, sweetie"

Bella: "Well you said I was gonna do fine on Spanish exam and look how that turned out"

Jake: "What are you talking about? You DID do fine"

Bella: "I got a D!"

Jake: "What? That's passing"

Bella: "Well sure technically that is passing but still"

Jake: "Bella, honey. You need to relax. It'll be fine"

Bella: "You're right, I'm just nervous."

Jake: "I know. So just making sure there aren't any bloodsuckers in your room, you're safe?"

Bella: "Um, yeah. I'm safe and sound."

Jake: "You hesitated!"

Bella: "I did not hesitate!"

Jake: "You did! I'll get the pack and we'll be over in no time."

Bella: "Don't you think maybe you're being a little over protective? Again"

Jake: "You're right. The thought of you being hurt just kills me though. I'm sorry, forgive me?"

Bella: "I forgive you"

Jake: "Well, I have to phase back. I love you my lovely Bella."

Bella: "I know. Talk to you later. Bye"

JBJBJBJBJB

Bella: "Hey, there."

Jake: "Hey, honey. All done with your Calculus?"

Bella: "Yeah, well basically finished"

Jake: "Bella..."

Bella: "It will be fine"

Jake: "If you say so. What are you going to do now?"

Bella: "Um... I was thinking about taking a shower real quick."

Jake: "Maybe I should skip out of patrol and come wash your back... and everything else"

Bella: "No!"

Jake: "Don't you like it?"

Bella: "Well, of course"

Jake: "Well then, why not?"

Bella: "Because it's 9:20 on a Sunday"

Jake: "Come on, baby, you know you want to."

Bella: "Well yeah but"

Jake: "Then let me ravage from now until dawn"

Bella: "No, I can't"

Jake: "But, Bella, I NEED you, like, all of the time."

Bella: "Some of us have school in the morning"

Jake: "You're right. I suppose I will just ravage you once or twice."

Bella: "Thank you."

Jake: "You're very welcome... and if you happen to beg for more, I'm more than happy to oblige."

Bella: "So what time will you be home?"

Jake: "Ignoring your needs, huh? Ha! I should be home around midnight or one if we don't find anything. Is that okay?"

Bella: "Well I was hoping you could help me with my physics homework tonight"

Jake: "Well I can see if Sam can take over a little early tonight. Then maybe I can be home by eleven? Eleven thirty at the latest.

Bella: "If you could that'd be great"

Jake: "I'll call him as soon as I get off the phone with you."

Bella: "Thank you so much."

Jake: "Anything for you. I should get going if I want to make that call before I phase back. I love you my lovely Bella.

Bella: "I know. Talk to you later. Bye"

****So there you have it... and as it turns out Jake gets to keep her up all night after all ;-). Also for those of you who are reading my multi chapter fic "Culturi" I'm planning on updating every Thursday, so keep an eye out for a new chapter this Thursday.****


End file.
